Forum:Navboxes
Hi all, I've created a standard template for use on article pages. With this creation will come several new navboxes, of course, and this forum is going to be the place for any/all suggestions. If you would like to create a new navbox, I recommend that you test it on your sandbox and post a finished product here for community input/consensus on whether to implement the navbox. Please keep this page organized by adding a subheader below with your suggestion(s) and the community will be able to comment. Also, please add a comment right up here (before the suggestions header) on your input about the following: Should we create a "See also" header on article pages specifically for Navboxes? Or should we just place Navboxes directly after the references section (no header)? Also, any input on color schemes (like how we should determine the navbox colors or if they even matter..?) --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hi! Great that we're implementing this now (it's about time we have a clear, organised way for viewers to work their way around the site easily). 1. I disagree with the header, generally I see 'See also' headers as misleading if we have navboxes. I think see also gives the impression that you are going to be directed towards an article on a Wikipedia page (for example, on a page marked 'Kate Bush', the see also section (in my opinion) would leave a link to her website, maybe a biography and the Wikipedia article). Two, I think colours do matter (and that each navbox should have a different colour to make it easier to diffrenciate between them). Like the literary footer we have on the main page, there's a border, a small picture related to fantasy books and then the content. We could make ours based on that with a small picture to represent it and a colour around it. Hard to pick which colours though or whether it will be a random one for each infobox. That's just my opinion. On a different note, once we've established some basic navboxes, we should probably make a documentation page for the template as it's not the most self-explanatory for newer users. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Some of the template suggestions above will be continued on the template talk page. The header and colours discussion can continue here. I think randomizing the colours is a fine idea, just because I don't see any other way to "choose" a color scheme for each template. Your point about the "See also" section is noted too. I'd like to hear LimeInABush's opinion as well. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Thank you. It's easier to difrenciate between different navboxes with random colours (as long as we know which colours we've used so far). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) __TOC__ Suggestions Book series I think this box is pretty self-explanatory. Any suggestions/objections? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:06, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :Really like the colour design. Maybe the collapse button could say 'collapse' rather than just an ordinary dash (same with the expand). It might not be so simple for newer users. I think the 'His Dark Materials' in the title should be put in italics. I'd also be interested in discussing adding a picture to navboxes, but that would be more general so the discussion should probably take place above. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:58, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I've italicized the series name above. The other points regard the Navbox template itself and should probably go on the template talk page. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:41, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::I'll put it on there (however I tend to avoid talk pages due to it lacking attention from other users). Discussions on talk pages tend to not be seen and, if they are, replied to a few months later :P. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:39, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I'm making more of an effort to pay more attention to talk pages :) Any other notes for this navbox? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::Thanks. No additional comments from me however there may be a few things I've missed (and, of course, if the main navabox template is changed, there may be a few more things to add)NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Species So this is my first one...of course there may be a few faults with the layout. I added more species than was strictly necessary (of course, there are certain ones we can remove, specifically dragons and zombi). I sorted them in alphabetical order though this can change. Feel free to edit and change the above template (it is a wiki, after all), you don't need to ask my permission, it's best to get it even better so it's more likely to be approved. I'd love any comments or suggesetions as to how this could be improved (like adding/changing content or even changing the whole navbox to 'Races and species' rather than just species so that other things like gyptians can be included). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:41, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :What if you categorized as "Humanoid" (which would include Humans, Daemons, Gallivespians, Witches, Deaths, Ghosts, and Zombi) and then "Other" (all the rest)? I don't think classifying by world is the most efficient way to classify species, just because some species are in multiple worlds or only one world has a particular species. I also think Dragons shouldn't be included. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 19:36, January 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you! I have changed it to what you have suggested. It does look better. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 20:39, January 22, 2019 (UTC) :::This template looks good to me! I don't think it should include Races just because that's a whole other category and I think we only really have a page on Gyptians and Skraelings as far as races go. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:02, January 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'll wait a bit before implementing it on pages in the case of any additional objections (maybe a week? a few days?). I think that's all the races we have at the moment. Maybe Gallivespians should be re-added, I feel like they're a point of interest to multiple readers. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:49, January 23, 2019 (UTC)